I Think She Stole My Heart
by AZ - CookieMonsterLuver
Summary: Randy Came Home One Night To Find His Best Friend And Finally Ex Girlfriend Having Sex. He has a lustful Night With A redhead after that . What will happend 1 year later when they meet again ?
1. Chapter 1

_Randy's P.O.V_

I sighed once again. I just got home from work at the Police Station.I walked upstairs to my girlfriend Stacy & I ' s bedroom . All I could hear was '' OH STACY ! '' . I opened the door to see Stacy & my best friend John Cena having sex .

'' STACY & JOHN ?! '' I yelled in shock.

They froze in place and looked at me.

'' Baby it's not what it looks - '' I cut her off.

'' IT LOOK LIKES MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW EX GIRLFRIEND HAVING SEX ! '' I yelled in rage .

'' Dude we're so- '' I cut him off too .

'' JUST GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE . '' I yelled throwing John down the stairs .

'' Baby you don't mean- '' I cut her off again .

'' GET OUT STACY ! '' I yelled .

She ran out with John . I fell onto my bed and felt a tear fall .I got off my bed 10 minutes later and got changed into A black t-shirt that said GAME OVER , blue jeans , and black converse . I grabbed my leather jacket and left for the club .When I got there Everyone was on the dance floor . I rolled my eyes and went to the bar.I ordered a beer and sat down on a stool .

_Maria ' s P.O.V_

I got dressed into a black dress that hugged my curves and I put on some white heels.I curled my red hair and grabbed my clutch and went to the club.I got there 30 minutes later. I fanned myself a little because of the Miami heat.I went in and a muscular dude bumped into me.I got up and dusted myself off.I went to the bar and ordered a margarita and sat down on a stool.

'' Hello. '' The guy next to me said.

'' Hi. '' I said turning to him.

'' I'm Randy. '' He said.

'' I'm Maria . '' I said shaking his hand.

'' So what's a pretty girl like you doing here ? '' Randy said smiling.

'' Looking to have some fun for tonight. '' I said taking a sip of my margarita.

'' Care to dance with me ? '' Randy said getting up with his hand out.

'' Why would I with someone I just met ? '' I said smirking.

'' Because you wanted fun right ? '' He said smirking.

'' Oh what the hell . '' I said taking his hand leading him to the dance floor.

Suddenly Christina Aguilera's '' Candy man '' blared through the speakers of the club.

_Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine_

_Candy-man , Candy-man_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka wine_

_Sweet Sugar Candy-man_

_I met him out for dinner on a friday night _

_He really got me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm..._

_* No one's P.O.V. *_

Maria laughed again after Randy spun her then dipped her. They went back to the bar to get there 9th beer and 8th margarita for the night.

'' We should get out of here Randy. '' Maria slurred seductively running her hand down Randy's chest.

'' Who's place ? '' Randy slurred smiling .

'' Mine ! '' Maria slurred dragging Randy to her car.

They got to Maria's place 30 minutes later and had a lustful night they'll only find out about tommorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

_Maria's P.O.V._

I woke up the next morning and looked beside me to see a muscular man beside me .

'' No this can't be happening ... '' I mumbled lifting the blanket up a little .

'' Yep it is ... '' I mumbled again .

I had a one night stand with a stranger ! SO MUCH FUN ! Note the sarcasm in my voice...I could see he was waking up so I just closed my eyes pretending I was asleep . I could hear him opening the door and leaving .I got out of my bed and ran to the bathroom because I feel like throwing I was done in the bathroom I got dressed into some blue pajama pants and a gray tank was 8:00 A.M. no need to get dressed up . Right ? I put on some purple slippers and put my hair into a messy bun.I grabbed my keys and I went outside to my dark red Range Rover .I started the car and turned the radio down to 5.I finally got to the pharmacy and I went to the health aisle . I got a couple of pregnancy tests and I payed for them .

'' Good luck ma'm . '' The cashier said giving me a nod.

'' Thank you. '' I said leaving while smiling.

I got back into my car and drove back to my house .I ran to the bathroom and took the tests after 5 minutes I looked at them . I gasped they all said ...

POSITIVE .

YAY ! A FUCKING STRANGER GOT ME PREGNANT ! Note the sarcasm again ...I sighed and and went downstairs to the door . WAIT ! I gotta get dressed to work at the daycare . I went upstairs and got dressed in a yellow sundress and yellow flats . I left to the daycare .

_Randy's P.O.V._

WHO HOOO ! I had a one night stand with some chick. DAMN IT ! I COULD'VE GOTTEN HER PREGNANT !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys , I'm not really good at doing the pregnancy parts of stories and stuff . I just had too get that off my chest.**

_Maria's P.O.V._

I sighed while helping a little kid build his block tower up.

'' Miss Maria you awight ? '' The little boy said .

'' Yes , Jackson. ''' I said looking at his name tag .

'' Okay i'm go play with Emma ! '' Jackson said running off where Emma was playing with the puppy we have for them.

I saw Mickie walking over to me with paint covering her .Mickie was the new worker here.

'' Hey Micks , having fun ? '' I said trying not to laugh.

'' Ha ha , keep on laughing Maria. '' Mickie said rolling her eyes.

'' Who covered you in paint ? '' I asked snickering.

'' Ryan & Jenna . '' Mickie growled looking at the twins playing with the ball.

'' RYAN & JENNA ! '' I yelled making them coming over here.

'' Wes Miss Maria ? '' Jenna asked.

Remeber all the kids are 3 & 2 at the daycare .

'' Did you guys cover is paint ? '' I asked smiling.

'' Yes , we're wo sorry . '' Ryan & Jenna said at the same time.

'' It's alright. '' Mickie said leaving.

_Randy's P.o.v._

I sighed while driving to the gym.I was meeting my friend Dean 10 minutes I pulled into the gym's parking 5 minutes Dean gets into passenger's seat and I drove off to Apple-bee's for lunch.


End file.
